


Revelations

by jenndesq



Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, M/M, Non-Klaine mentions of Prostitution Dubious Consent and Age Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndesq/pseuds/jenndesq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by a trashy romance novel that I swiped from my mom when I was young.  Certain scenes and dialogue really stuck with me, so here it is, morphed into a Dalton-era Klaine fic.  I can be found on tumblr as jenndesq.  Thank you to amelodysosweet, gleekto, and missbeizy for their incredibly generous help with editing, feedback, and encouragement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**_Blaine_ **

When Blaine received his start of term notice, it listed an unfamiliar name –  _Kurt Hummel_  – as his roommate.  Blaine had been boarding at Dalton Academy since he was six years old, and was excited to meet the new senior transfer student and welcome him to the school. 

Blaine had taken to Kurt immediately.  Aside from being nice to look at, Kurt was sweet, thoughtful, witty and clever.  He was also, quite obviously, gay as a goose.

Those first few nights in their dorm room before classes began, the boys stayed up talking into the wee hours of the morning.  By the second week of classes, Blaine was smitten, and at night he itched to crawl right across the room and into Kurt’s bed.

But Kurt never made a move, and seemed completely oblivious to Blaine’s flirtations.  Blaine had wondered if perhaps Kurt had a boyfriend back home that he hadn’t yet mentioned, so he prodded a bit.

“Do you have someone special, back home?”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he giggled, but then his expression turned serious.

“If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh at me?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Blaine assured him, hand over heart.

“There’s no one special back home.  I’ve never dated anyone, at all.  I’ve never even kissed anyone.  In high school, I wasn’t allowed to go out to parties and things like everyone else.  I... I suppose my father sheltered me quite a bit, after my mother died, and I just – I don’t – I haven’t –” Kurt was getting worked up, and was also beginning to resemble a tomato, so Blaine cut in.

“It’s ok, Kurt,” he soothed, “There’s nothing wrong with being a late bloomer.”

Kurt visibly relaxed, and he even smiled, a little.  “Thank you, Blaine, for saying that.  It’s just, it’s so embarrassing.  I’m eighteen years old and I have no idea – I don’t know the first thing about – about,” and Kurt whispered, “ _sex_.”

“Well, that’s why they invented masturbation!  You practice alone, and that way, when you’re with your first partner, you’ll know what you’re doing and what you like.”

Kurt gave him a blank stare, and then seemed to shake himself out of it.  “Do you think... would you, um.  It’s only, I’m worried that, when I  _do_  find the right girl, I won’t know what to do.”

Blaine was floored.

He had been – no, he  _was_  – absolutely sure that Kurt was gay.  Was it possible that Kurt didn’t know yet?  But he must’ve fantasized about other boys, right?

Wait.  Maybe Kurt had never... was that even possible?

Blaine realized Kurt had been staring at him, wide-eyed, and vulnerable.  “Oh, gosh, Kurt, of course.  I... I can do that.  But it’s getting late.  Why don’t we talk more about this tomorrow?”

**_Kurt_ **

Kurt sat wringing his hands nervously in the passenger seat, as Blaine drove out the main gates of Dalton Academy. 

“You may find this to be a bit shocking, Kurt, but on my fourteenth birthday, my father took me to see a woman at a place not unlike where we’re headed.  She taught me about men and women, and what they can do to bring themselves and each other pleasure.  She was a sweet young lady of about twenty-five, I’d say.”

“What happened?”

“Are you sure you want to know the details?” 

“Oh yes, please.”  The instant the words were out of his mouth, Kurt sucked in a quick breath, shocked at his own eagerness.  “I-I mean, that’s the point of tonight, isn’t it?  For you to h-help... to teach me what you know?”

Blaine scratched at the back of his neck and glanced over at Kurt, smiling fondly.

“Yes, alright.  First, she taught me about my body.  Now, Kurt, understand, I was a teenage boy, and when you’re fourteen, any touch from another person – from a hand that’s not your own – feels amazing.  So, her expert ministrations quickly got me off.  I believe I got off three or four times that afternoon.  Would you like me to elaborate further?” 

“No, that’s – that’s ok.”  Got off?  What did that mean?  “But Blaine, you were only fourteen!”  Kurt knew that he was uneducated, particularly for his age, but he couldn’t imagine having had that experience so young. 

“Yes, Kurt.  Let’s just say that, even at my young age, my father felt the need to ensure that his youngest son was... a  _real_  man.”

“Oh.”  Kurt swallowed hard, and felt a new wave of determination.  He wanted very much to push through his discomfort and gain the knowledge Blaine had gained so many years earlier.

This is why he’d enlisted Blaine’s help, after all.  It was high time he learned to be a man, which meant learning about sex, so he could get on with what he was supposed to do: Court a woman, get married, and have children.

Kurt found himself trusting Blaine, like he’d never trusted anyone else, despite the newness of their budding friendship.  Kurt couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but he felt so safe, and protected in Blaine’s presence, and he’d opened up to him about his ignorance in these matters with an ease he’d never thought would be possible for him. 

He felt that somehow, Blaine would understand, and would make all of it okay. 

“Here we are, then,” said Blaine, as he pulled into a parking spot, and gestured to a dark red door.

Kurt gulped and tried to remain calm, clenching and relaxing his fists several times.

“And here begins your education.  Do you want to go inside?”

Kurt steeled himself and nodded.

Inside, while Blaine was talking quietly to the man at the door, Kurt squinted around nervously in the dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust.  He startled when Blaine placed his hands on his shoulders from behind. 

“Relax, Kurt.  You know what?  This place has an observation room.  You don’t have to participate right away; why not watch for a while?  It might be a good introduction.  You can see some technique.”

“Yes, alright, I’d like to see your technique,” Kurt said. 

“ _Oh_?” 

Kurt sputtered, “I – I mean, I could see w–what you do, and then you could... explain it all... after?”

**_Blaine_ **

Blaine felt a swell of arousal, but he knew that even if he stayed focused on the fact that Kurt would be watching him, he wouldn’t physically be able to have sex with a woman.  He was no fourteen-year-old horny teenager anymore, but a fully grown gay man.

“Come on, down this hallway.”

As Blaine ushered Kurt along, they heard muffled music, laughter, talking, moaning, and other noises behind door after door.  They came upon another guard at the end of the hallway.  Whispers and money were exchanged.

“Blaine, should I – I can pay for –”

“No no, Kurt, just go in there and sit down.  Let me do this for you.  You’re my friend and I want to contribute to your... education.”

Blaine stood in the dim corridor, thinking about what to do.  There was no way he was going to go in the next room, strip down, and attempt to have sex with a female prostitute.

He saw an attractive enough man coming down the hallway in front of a petite blonde woman with large breasts, and they were heading towards the exhibition room.  This Barbie doll was just the picture of what Kurt would’ve been raised to believe was attractive and ideal in a woman; she was precisely what Kurt thought he should desire.  Perfect.

Blaine quietly slipped into the observation room, which was lit only by candles on small tables next to deep armchairs and a chaise lounge.  To one side was a bar with bottles of water, chilling in a large, ornate ice bucket.  Kurt was sitting, stiff as a board, on the end of the chaise, his legs pressed tightly together, staring at the curtained wall.

Blaine waited several minutes, until he was sure the couple on the other side would have begun, and then walked to the curtain and pulled the cord.  He grinned when he heard a gasp from behind him, and once the curtain was fully open, he turned and strode to the chaise and sat down beside Kurt.

“I changed my mind.  Let’s watch together now, and you can learn while I explain.”

The large window showed a room, filled by a huge, canopied bed.  Kurt stared at the man behind the glass.  He was standing, a young woman in front of him.  He was stroking her large breasts, tugging the front of her gown down until she burst free of the fabric.  He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth.  Kurt gaped.

Blaine recognized that deer-in-headlights look on Kurt’s face.  Four years ago, he’d learned that he was without a doubt, a raging homosexual – he’d spent that whole afternoon with his eyes closed, fantasizing about the neighbor boy.

He had never felt ashamed of his sexuality, despite his father’s disappointment, but given Kurt’s complete ignorance in all matters relating to sex and sexuality, he’d decided not to come out to Kurt yet.  He hoped Kurt wouldn’t freak out when he discovered that not only was Blaine gay, but also that he wanted Kurt. 

As Blaine watched Kurt observing the display before them – his striking blue eyes wide with wonder, his pink wet lips parted in surprise – he was becoming increasingly, uncomfortably desperate for Kurt. 

Blaine decided he’d push Kurt just a bit, to see if he could get him to start to recognize his sexuality.

**_Kurt_ **

“Her breasts are quite large for such a small lady.  But they’re well shaped, don’t you think?  Do you like large breasts on a woman?”

“I-I don’t know.” Kurt was trying to keep up with Blaine’s commentary, but he was overwhelmed, and finding it quite difficult to concentrate.

“Now the gentleman wants some attention.  He is the one paying for this, after all.  Watch how she’s expertly undressing him; her hands touch him continuously.”  Blaine paused and then asked, “Would you like something to drink, Kurt?”

Kurt shook his head no, without looking away.  He couldn’t believe he was sitting here, beside his new friend, watching two people do such intimate things with each other. 

He saw the blonde girl’s hand stroke the man’s stomach, then move downward until she was gripping him through his pants.

Kurt heard Blaine moving about now, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him.  When Blaine handed him an opened bottle of water, Kurt accepted it and took a long sip, before placing it on the table beside him.  Then he turned to Blaine, raising his eyebrows in question.

“I did promise a commentary, didn’t I?  Alright.  Men like to have women hold them and caress them with their hands.  And their mouths, you’ll no doubt be seeing soon.  Oh, now he wants her to take off the rest of her clothes.  Would you prefer a woman to be naked before you undress?”

“I – I don’t know.”  Kurt took another swig of water, trying to calm his nerves.

The man sat down on the bed while the woman stripped off the rest of her flimsy garments. 

“Oh, see that Kurt?  She isn’t a natural blonde.  He doesn’t seem to mind though, does he?  What do you think?”

Kurt wondered aloud, “How can they do that in front of us?  Do they know we’re watching?”

Blaine smiled.  “Yes, of course.  Some men enjoy putting on a show.  I am not one of them.  Watch now.”

Kurt looked on as the woman pranced toward the sitting man, coming to a stop and bringing her hand down between her own thighs.  She arched her back and touched herself while rolling her hips.

Suddenly the man reached out and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her close.  Kurt sucked in his breath and stared, aghast, as the man moved his hand between the woman’s legs, then entered her, using first one finger, then two, and then, oh god, it seemed like half of his hand was pressing into her!  The woman let out a long moan that Kurt heard, even through the thick glass.

He jumped to his feet, his eyes fastened on the scene.  “No!” he whispered, horrified, and he felt his stomach turn. And then, too loud, “He’s hurting her!”

“No, Kurt, he’s not.  Hush, they’ll hear you.”

After a few moments, the man removed his hand from between the woman’s legs, and Kurt puzzled at her smile as she knelt down in front of him.  She unfastened the buttons of his jeans and he raised himself so she could pull his pants down to his ankles. 

Kurt’s throat went dry as he watched the man’s cock spring up, bobbing up and down.  The woman’s hands were stroking the man’s thighs, then between his legs.  The man leaned back on the bed, his eyes closed, his hands on the woman’s head, pulling her forward until she took him into her mouth, drawing him in deep. The woman was gagging and drooling as her head bobbed up and down, but she did not make any move to stop.

**_Blaine_ **

For the most part, Blaine had been watching Kurt, but now he glanced away from him, eyes back on the scene just as the man’s face twisted into a silent scream.  He fisted his hands tightly in the woman’s hair, pulling her off of him and coming in thick white streaks all over her face.

“Oh!” Kurt yelped.

Before Blaine could call an end to this experience, Kurt was across the room, jerking open the door and dashing down the hallway.

“Kurt!   _Fuck_.” 

Why had he taken it this far?  It wasn’t like him.  He was a gentleman, and he’d taken Kurt to a brothel to watch a lewd display.  He just wanted show Kurt what it was to be with a woman, hoping Kurt would instantly know, deeply and truly as Blaine had, that it wasn’t for him. 

Guiltily, Blaine thought how Kurt had put his trust in him, and that he should’ve known this was more of a lesson than Kurt was prepared for.

When Blaine caught up to Kurt, he was leaning against the brick wall outside of the brothel, shoulders heaving.  He leaned forward, dry heaving, then dropped to his knees, and Blaine, sighing, went to him.  He pressed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, steadying him.

Despite his remorse just moments ago, Blaine couldn’t seem to help himself pushing just a tiny bit more, wanting it to be quite clear to Kurt that what he had seen was not what he wants. 

So, he pressed, quietly, “You didn’t get very far with your education.” 

Kurt shuddered. 

“Didn’t you appreciate how the man fondled her breasts, the way he plunged his fingers, first one, then two, then his whole hand –” 

“Stop it.  It was... degrading!  How would the man have reacted if she had done it to him!”

Blaine snorted, and Kurt gaped at him.

“It happens, Kurt, believe me it does.”

“But that’s not possible!  Men don’t –” His voice dropped off.

“We can talk about it later.  Come on Kurt, stand up and let’s go home.”  Kurt shot up too quickly after feeling sick to his stomach, and dizziness overtook him.  As he fell back to the ground, his shoe got stuck in a crack in the sidewalk, and his left ankle twisted violently.

Kurt cried out, and Blaine pulled him up to his side, and supporting him, they got into the car.

**_Kurt_ **

The ride home was quiet, and when they reached their dorm, Blaine carefully helped Kurt out of the car and had him lean all his weight onto Blaine to get through the main doors and onto the lift.  Once inside their room, Blaine helped him to their en suite bathroom.

Kurt closed the door and leaned heavily on the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face, and changed into his pajamas that hung on a hook by the shower.

Blaine was waiting for him when Kurt limped over and opened the bathroom door, and Kurt squealed in surprise and merriment when Blaine lifted him up and carried him across the room to his bed.

Kurt had never in his life been picked up by a man.  It was alarming.  And very interesting. 

Blaine was strong, so strong, and Kurt laced his arms around his neck.  Blaine smelled wonderful.

There was a glass of water and Ibuprofen waiting for Kurt on the table by his bed, and an ice pack wrapped in a towel.  Once he had Kurt situated with his head propped up by a pillow and his foot up on another, the ice pack tied firmly to his ankle, Blaine handed him the glass of water and pills. 

“It’ll dull the pain,” he offered.  “Would you like me to stay over here with you?”  Kurt nodded and patted the bed beside him, and Blaine stretched out next to him, rolling toward him so their faces were only inches apart, and Blaine began lightly stroking his hair.  It felt nice, to be close like this.

“Thanks Blaine.  I’m sorry, I – I’m so sorry,” he said, a tear falling down his cheek, “I know you were only trying to help me, showing me what I asked to see.  I really didn’t know w–what would be involved.  What would happen, and I guess it shocked me.  I thought I was prepared, but when... Blaine, it looked like they were in pain, and I just – seeing that... I guess I panicked.  I – it wasn’t... sexy.”  He blushed deeply, but continued, “It was scary.”

Smiling kindly, Blaine thumbed the tear from his cheek, “Kurt, I wasn’t aroused either, but what you saw wasn’t painful for them, and it wasn’t wrong.  Different people like different things, that’s all.  And sometimes intense pleasure can look like pain to an outsider.”

Kurt nodded, and oh, how had he never noticed just how beautiful Blaine’s eyes were? 

“Kurt, you don’t think I’m scary, do you?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head no, puzzled, “Not at all.”

“Do you trust me, Kurt?”

“Yes, yes of course.” 

“Kurt, have you ever had an orgasm?”

Kurt’s mouth fell open.

“You looked so shocked when you saw... Have you ever gotten yourself off?  While you were awake, I mean?”

Kurt slowly, almost imperceptibly, shook his head no.

“Kurt, you said that you wanted to be educated.  What if I... educated you a bit, right now?” 

As Blaine gazed at him with total sincerity, Kurt felt a wave of warmth spread throughout his body.  His skin was tingling all over, and he wondered briefly if he was going to be sick again.  But it seemed like something else, something he usually pushed deep down inside him the moment he felt it bubbling up.

He was aroused.  His body was thrumming, aching with a need for... something.  He didn’t know what.  All he knew was that he had an answer to Blaine’s question the moment it was out of his mouth, even if he couldn’t quite bring himself to articulate it. 

“Kurt, I can make you feel so, so good,” Blaine urged, “I want to.  Do you want that?”

Inside, Kurt screamed, yes, oh god yes, please Blaine, but he couldn’t will his mouth to form the words.

**_Blaine_ **

There was an excruciatingly long pause before Kurt slowly, but determinedly, nodded.

Blaine immediately lowered his head and finally,  _finally_  kissed him.  Gently, lightly, on his innocently pursed lips.  Blaine thought maybe he should pull away, but he was kissing Kurt, and he loved it, and he didn’t want to stop.  It was mildly alarming how quickly his desire had spiked, and he kept kissing him, and when he licked across his lips, Kurt understood to open and let Blaine inside.

When he finally did pull away and look down at him, he saw clearly that Kurt was as moved as he was.  His eyes were vague, surprised, and he made a tiny, high-pitched sound in his throat.  Blaine began kissing him again, now running his fingers up and down Kurt’s side.

Then Kurt pressed gently at Blaine’s chest as if to push him away, but not too far.

“I’m n-nervous.”  Kurt couldn’t seem to look in Blaine’s eyes, and instead was focused on his lips.

“Oh Kurt, there’s nothing to be afraid of.  Look at me, please,” Blaine implored, and waited until Kurt met his gaze.  “You were enjoying kissing as much as I was, weren’t you?”

“I–I was,” Kurt conceded, “But Blaine, what does it m–mean?  We aren’t s–supposed to... it’s not... we can’t.  I d–don’t... it’s wrong, Blaine, isn’t it?  What we’re doing?”

“Does it feel wrong, Kurt?”

Kurt thought for a long moment.  “No.  No, it doesn’t,” he whispered. 

“Would you rather we find a working girl to kiss you, and show you the way your body works?  A woman to give you pleasure, like my father hired that prostitute for me?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head no.

“My father didn’t accept who I  _am_ , Kurt.  He wanted me to be like him, so he took me to see that nice lady.  But it didn’t change me.  Thank goodness.” 

Blaine reached up and held Kurt’s face in both hands.  “I want you, Kurt.  I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I think you want me, too.”

“You won’t want me,” Kurt burst out, “you won’t, you’ll laugh, because I’m pale, and plain, and quite ugly, and you’re so handsome, and strong, and –”

While all of Kurt’s fears and insecurities came tumbling out, Blaine began to unbutton Kurt’s soft pajama shirt.  When it was fully open, Blaine sat up and pushed it out of the way.  He placed his hands on Kurt’s waist, looking his fill and, interrupting him, “Do you hear me laughing, Kurt?  Kurt how could you think...  don’t they have mirrors where you’re from?  You are magnificent.” 

After a stunned moment of silence, Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Blaine’s hand roamed up and down Kurt’s now bare side, and then inward, until his forefinger grazed a nipple.  Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine’s with a gasp, “Oh!”

Blaine chuckled and continued to caress Kurt, dragging his fingers up and down over both of his nipples now, and he lowered his head and ran his cheek along Kurt’s stomach.

“Soft, Kurt, you’re so very soft.  Beautiful.”

Kurt was trembling a bit, his breathing fast. 

“Kurt, I want to see more of you.  Watch your ankle, now.”  Blaine tugged Kurt’s pajama pants down, careful not to move the ankle too much, exposing the rest of his body to Blaine’s hungry eyes, including his fully erect cock, which was shining wet at the tip.

“Yes, Kurt, you’re lovely,” he said, and gently pulled Kurt’s thighs apart so he could kneel with one leg between his.

Kurt had kept his eyes shut tight ever since Blaine had begun to take down his pants.  No one had ever done anything like this to him; no one had ever seen him like this.  He opened his eyes slowly and peeked down briefly to see Blaine staring down at him. 

“Stop doing that – stop looking at me,” Kurt said self-consciously.

“Never,” Blaine said, and stretched up next to Kurt, covering half of him with one leg between Kurt’s, nudging them further apart. Blaine’s fingertips slid down Kurt’s body, and very lightly, he wrapped one hand around Kurt’s cock, reveling in his quiet whimper, before dipping lower, sliding along his perineum.  He felt Kurt’s body tighten and heard him suck in a breath.

**_Kurt_ **

“Your education,” Blaine said with a playful smile, and he crawled down until his head was in Kurt’s lap.  He cupped Kurt’s balls, rolling them in his fingers, and then rubbed along his perineum again.  As he parted his lips and sucked Kurt’s length into his mouth, his fingers ran across Kurt’s opening.

Kurt felt like he would die from the shock of it all, “Oh!” he yelped, twisting involuntarily, causing his cock to pop out from Blaine’s mouth.

“Shush,” Blaine said, and the warm breath on him made Kurt shudder again. 

This was something Kurt had never in his life, before today, considered part of what people did together.  It was personal.  No, more than personal.  Blaine was kissing, and licking, and sucking, and caressing a part of him that he’d really ignored up to now.  But not anymore.

Oh no, not anymore.

Kurt felt his hips lift of their own accord to find Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine’s hands slide tenderly around his hips to hold him.  “Beautiful, Kurt,” and that warm breath once again sent Kurt shivering.  “You taste so good.”

Kurt was overwhelmed, and well past the point of holding back his feelings.  If he were being completely honest with himself, he had already begun to give in to Blaine’s pull on him, minutes upon minutes before, days before; in fact, the day they’d met.

He felt such throbbing pleasure now, ebbing and washing over him with greater and greater strength, where Blaine’s mouth was taking him, and Kurt was filled with the anticipation of something he couldn’t quite yet imagine, but something he knew he’d kill to have. 

Kurt moaned.  Moaned again and arched his back.  The muscles in his legs trembled, then he stretched them taut.

“That’s it, Kurt,” Blaine murmured, his fingers sliding down once again, dipping between his cheeks and sliding along his opening.  Blaine felt Kurt go rigid.

“Relax, let yourself go.”  Blaine sucked a finger into his mouth and slicked it thoroughly before reaching back down, and while he took Kurt back into his mouth and continued to suck him, he slipped the finger inside Kurt, sliding it right in until it could go no further.

It was more than enough. 

Kurt’s head fell back against the bed.  He cried out, unable to help himself; ripping, harsh cries.  His thighs tightened, and he felt an eruption of such unexpected force that he wondered if he would survive it.

He didn’t even care.

 ** _Blaine_**  

As he watched the gorgeous spectacle of Kurt’s orgasm, Blaine knew he had him now.  Kurt was his, and he knew that until they died they would both remember this moment, and how Blaine had given Kurt this first. 

Blaine’s own breathing was coming harsh, rough, growing more so as the spasms of Kurt’s pleasure tapered, and he silently chastised himself to calm down.  He eased his finger out and slowed the movement of his mouth.  Finally, when he felt Kurt twitch with sensitivity, he raised his head and grinned dopily up at him.

Kurt was staring at him.  Not saying a word, just staring.  He looked dazed.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”  Blaine raised himself back up the bed, settling in beside Kurt and raking his fingers through his sweat-damp hair.

“I don’t know.  Yes.  But I – I don’t completely understand... what  _was_  that?” 

“Just breathe, slowly.”  Blaine placed his hand over Kurt’s heart and felt that it was still beating fast.  “You’ve just experienced your first waking climax.  You’ve had quite a lesson tonight.”

Blaine kissed him lightly on both cheeks.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt said, after a while, “Can I see you?” 

“You mean, my body?”

Kurt nodded, “I want to touch you.”

Blaine ached inside and out at those words. 

“Yes, yes, alright.”  He sat up and unceremoniously yanked off his clothes, then helped Kurt to sit up as well, mindful of his ankle.

Kurt’s splayed fingers moved over Blaine’s chest and shoulders, and his muscles rippled lightly beneath the touch. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s waist, just holding him lightly, stroking the skin beneath his thumb, and watching as Kurt took him in. 

“You’re...” Kurt’s eyes had finished their sweep over his body, and now were looking reverently into his own.

“I’m just a man, Kurt,” Blaine suggested. 

“No,” Kurt said firmly, “You’re not  _just_  a man, Blaine, god, you’re incredible... I – you’re the most handsome creature I’ve ever –” 

Blaine lost a little bit of control then, and tugging Kurt closer, kissed him hard, probing, savaging that soft mouth.  Kurt didn’t stiffen, and he didn’t draw back.  He opened his mouth and willingly accepted the kiss.

“My god, Kurt, I could kiss you forever.” 

Kurt was squirming to get closer, and Blaine pulled away, chuckling.

“Careful, Kurt, mind your ankle.”

“My ankle?  Oh... I-I don’t even feel it anymore.  Never mind that.  Please, Blaine. I-I want you.”

Not needing to hear any more, Blaine lifted and moved Kurt until he was very much in his lap, sideways.  Kurt seemed happier here, and his hands were on Blaine’s face, neck, arms, chest, everywhere, smoothing over his skin.  Then, unexpectedly, Kurt lowered his arm, and Blaine felt Kurt’s fingers slide over him, and curve around him.

“Oh god,” Blaine moaned, thrusting his hips upward, wanting Kurt to stroke him.  And he did, clumsily, until Blaine knew he was getting too close, too soon, and he didn’t want things to end here.  He jerked back, breathing hard, and clamped a hand around Kurt’s, stilling the movement and working to compose himself.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you now, love?”

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head no.

“Remember, just a little while ago, when I was sucking on you, and I pressed my finger inside?  How you cried out and moved against me, and then you just let go, and everything just shattered?”

Kurt nodded, “When I... climaxed?  Will you make me feel that way again?”

“I will help you come again, yes, of course I will sweetheart, but this time, instead of my finger,  _this_  will be inside of you,” Blaine explained, squeezing gently around the hand Kurt still had on his cock.

Blaine watched as understanding dawned over Kurt’s features.  Kurt suddenly pulled his hand away from Blaine’s.  “But, Blaine!  Oh, I don’t see how that’s possible!  You’re so much bigger than a finger, and I – I –” Kurt covered his face with his hands, as if he couldn’t bear to look at him, but Blaine took them in his own and carefully pulled them down.

“You’ll hold me, Kurt, you’re made to do that.  Don’t be afraid.  When I move into you, it may feel just slightly uncomfortable, but I’ll be very gentle, and after a little while, it will feel wonderful.  I promise.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine in a long, tight hug, and Blaine just stroked his back and peppered kisses along his neck and collarbone.

After a while, and with no trace of doubt left in his voice, Kurt answered, “Alright.  I trust you.” 

Blaine darted across the room to grab a small bottle of lube from his nightstand, and returned swiftly to Kurt.  “This will help make everything slide a bit easier,” he explained, scooping Kurt up and pulling him back into his lap, sideways.  Blaine slicked his palm and stroked a nervous Kurt until he was hard again, before coating his fingers thoroughly.  When he reached down and pressed two fingers just inside, Kurt cried out, his back arching. 

“That’s right, just relax for me.  Move onto my fingers, when you’re ready.”

**_Kurt_ **

Kurt was hesitant at first, but soon was rocking against Blaine’s hand, at his own pace, but urged by the arm holding his back, his body gripping at Blaine’s fingers, and “Oh –” he squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself a bit.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“It’s happening again, Blaine.  That feeling, like I – like I’m going to lose control.”

“Kurt, open your eyes.  Look at me.  That’s right.  Hi.  God, you’re beautiful.  I’m going to lay down flat now, like this, and I want you to straddle me.  That’s right, just like that.  I want to see your face when I’m inside you.”

Kurt moved as he was told, and when he was situated and looking down at Blaine, all the urgency he felt was mirrored in Blaine’s eyes.

But not in his calm, steadfast voice.

“You’re going to control this, sweetheart.  Reach back and take me in your hand, guide me.  That’s perfect.”

Once Kurt lined things up properly, he felt Blaine pressed against him, and he was huge, and hard, and Kurt felt a prickle of fear run through him.

“It’s ok, baby.  Don’t be afraid of me.  Take your time.  You just take me when you’re ready.  Go slowly, and stop as often as you need to.”  Blaine’s helpful hands were on his ass, spreading him wide, and as Kurt relaxed, he felt himself open easily, sliding down over Blaine’s cock, hitching to a stop a couple of time before settling down fully.

“How does that feel?”

“Blaine, oh my god, I could never have imagined anything like this.  You’re so deep in my body.”

“Yes,” Blaine agreed, “Yes, I am.”

Kurt tightened his muscles experimentally, clamping down on Blaine, and Blaine responded instantly, throwing his head back and letting out a loud, filthy groan.

“Oh, I did that,” Kurt mused aloud.

“Do it again?” Blaine asked, and when he did, Blaine’s hands flew to Kurt’s thighs, gripping him tightly.  “You can move up and down, too, when you’re ready.  Just, slowly, and not too far or I’ll slip out.”

Feeling emboldened now, he lifted himself up just a fraction of an inch, before falling back down.

It felt incredible.

He started moving in earnest now, feeling every bit of Blaine filling him again and again, at his self-imposed rhythm.  Blaine’s fingertips were digging into his flesh now, helping him through the lifts and falls, and despite the droplets of sweat beginning to form and drip down his skin, it felt as though he wasn’t doing any work at all.

He was floating. 

In mere minutes, Kurt felt like he was going to lose it, and he tried to find the worlds to tell Blaine.

“Oh, oh god, I – I’m going to – I  –”

Blaine started thrusting up into him now, meeting his movements, and then he hit a place inside Kurt that made his vision black out and his body seize up, and Blaine’s hand was on him, stroking him, and “Blaine!” Kurt cried out as Blaine simultaneously roared his name.

As Kurt’s vision returned and the feeling came back into his limbs, he became aware that he was flopped fully on top of Blaine, head buried in his shoulder and their limbs tangled.  Blaine’s long, deep breaths were gently rocking Kurt.

“You’re magnificent.  I’ll never stop wanting you,” Blaine murmured in his ear.

“Everything will be quite different now,” Kurt mused sleepily.

“I should hope so,” Blaine whispered, and as Kurt drifted off to sleep, he heard him add, “We belong to each other now, love.”


End file.
